Pledge
by mayu masamune
Summary: Song Fict dedicated for GaaHina-lova and Gazerock \m/. ONESHOT!


PLEDGE

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Tenageer**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Cast : Hinata Hyuuga x Gaara Sabaku**

**Warning : Miss-Typo[s], Death Chara**

**Summary : Song Fict dedicated for GaaHina-Lova. ONESHOT!**

**Theme Song : The GazettE – Pledge**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**In this second winter that's standing still"**_

Udara dingin menusuk tulang. Di penghujung bulan ini, salju tak henti-hentinya membekukan Konoha. Tak menyisakan sedikitpun dari mereka berwarna lain selain putih. Malam yang tenang, terusik dengan tangisan pilu menyayat hati seorang gadis yang tengah terduduk di hamparan salju seputih kapas. Gadis itu menutupi sebagian wajah pucatnya dengan poninya yang berwarna biru kelam.

"Gaara-kun," desisnya diantara isak tangisnya. Malam semakin kelam, menambah sepi suasana hati gadis itu yang kian kelabu. "Gaara-kun," desis gadis itu lagi. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh dihadapannya yang kaku dan pucat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri," isak gadis itu lagi—lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan mengguncang tubuh itu lebih keras. Nihil. Tubuh pucat itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lelaki yang kini berbaring dihadapan Hinata—nama gadis berambut Indigo itu hanya diam dengan wajah pucatnya. Rambut merah batanya tertiup angin malam, memperlihatkan sebuah tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Mata jade-nya tertutup dengan damai. Isyarat bidadari menantinya kelak.

"_**All I could do was catch your falling tears"**_

**. flashback .**

"_Hinata," seru sebuah suara—tegas tapi lembut di telinga Hinata. "Jangan menangis," lanjut suara itu lagi sambil mengusap bulir-bulir airmata yang terjatuh menelusuri pori-pori kulit gadis itu. "Nanti cantiknya hilang" terdengar tawa kecil dari bibir seorang anak laki-laki bermata jade yang kini tersenyum dihadapan Hinata. "Aku ada disini untukmu." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata erat._

"_**As loneliness wrapped itself around us and the rain poured down on us everyday"**_

"_Hinata?" jade itu membelalak heran melihat pemandangan didepannya—seorang gadis yang tengah basah kuyup berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu mendongak dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk tubuh orang didepannya. Cowok bermata jade itu menghela napas dan dengan sedikit terkaget. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Hinata. "Masuklah," lanjutnya. "Kau pasti kedinginan" lalu menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu gadis yang sekarang gemetaran itu._

"_**We kept repeatedly looking for understanding in each other. I can feel it deeply once again"**_

"_Aku mengerti perasaanmu kok," Hinata menepuk bahu Gaara pelan. "Jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya," ujar gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara. "Soalnya kau masih punya aku" ujar gadis itu lagi. Gaara—menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong tiba-tiba merengkuhnya kedalam dekapannya. Membuat gadis itu sepenuhnya merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta di senja itu._

"_**I wasn't lying when I said that I felt eternity"**_

"_Kau tahu, aku berbohong padamu," aku Gaara dengan pandangan lurus. Hinata menoleh heran. "Berbohong kalau aku bisa hidup dalam keabadian," lanjut Gaara. "Itu tidak mungkin" tawa Hinata. "Tanpamu" lanjut Gaara tak terduga. "Eh?"_

"_**I don't need to hear things like 'I Love You' anymore"**_

"_Aku tak butuh kau untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' kepadaku," ucapan Gaara itu membuat tangisan Hinata tambah kencang. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan poni rata-nya yang telah memanjang._

"_**I just want to be forever by your side"**_

"_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu," ujar Gaara lagi-lagi tak terduga. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk. "Selamanya" lanjut Gaara lagi sambil mengusap airmata Hinata._

"_**The small lies change their shapes and dissolve into a white breath of air"**_

"_Itu bukan suatu pengkhianatan kan?" tawa Gaara sinis. Hinata mendelik, "Je-jelas bukan!" elaknya. Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Pengkhianatan itu hal tabu lho~" ujar Gaara tanpa ekspresi. "I-iya aku tahu itu kok!" seloroh Hinata cepat._

"_**So that I won't forget the meaning of losing you"**_

"_Aku pasti takkan melupakanmu," ujar Gaara menatap kepergian Hinata yang kini bergandengan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sambil mencoba menangkap kelopak sakura yang berguguran di pertengahan musim semi. "Takkan melupakan arti kepergianmu" lanjut Gaara lalu menerbangkan kembali kelopak sakura yang telah ia tangkap._

"_**I'll carve it into my heart as many times as it takes"**_

"_Akan kusimpan kenanganku bersamamu," Gaara mendesah lemah. Kelopak sakura yang merekah merah muda berterbangan mengelilinginya. Awan mendung mulai mencuat, menambah kadar kelabu dalam hati Gaara yang kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dihidupnya. "Hinata..." lanjut Gaara sambil memukul tanah yang basah._

"_**Let's leave 'goodbye' right here and move forward"**_

"_Aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi," ujar Hinata. Gaara terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dalam pedih. "Maafkan aku Gaara" ujar Hinata sebelum akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya. Gaara tertawa datar, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi "Tak bisa bersamaku lagi?" tanyanya pada angin. "Konyol sekali" lalu menghabiskan tawanya ketir._

"_**I'll never lose sight again of what we have"**_

"_Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" tanya Gaara pada angin. Ia duduk di ayunan, seekor kupu-kupu hitam menghinggapi punggung tangannya, menambah kesan suram di wajahnya yang kini semendung awan di langit sana._

"_**The sorrow we experienced had confirmed our love for each another"**_

"_Kita telah melalui banyak kesedihan," ujar Gaara. "Aku tahu" potong Hinata cepat. "Banyak sekali" lanjut Gaara dengan pandangan kosongnya yang menerawang. "Maafkan aku Gaara-kun" Hinata memeluk Gaara sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan cowok ber-iris jade itu dan pergi bersama seorang cowok bermata Onyx—Sasuke Uchiha._

"_**Just like the seasons that eventually pass away"**_

_Musim kembali berganti. Musim salju kedua setelah Hinata meninggalkan Gaara dan pergi bersama Sasuke. Hati Gaara tetap kosong tak terisi, "Hari ini cuaca mendung," ucapnya menatap langit. "Sama sepertiku" lalu ia tertawa ketir._

"_**The two of us will continue to change"**_

**. flashback end .**

"Gaara-kun!" sapa Hinata dengan senyum sumringah. Gadis yang sekarang mengambil jurusan Psikologi untuk mata kuliahnya itu menghampiri seorang cowok yang tengah menatap awan yang berarak.

"Kau berubah," komentar Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"_**Should a night come when sadness brings us to a halt"**_

"Sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Gaara, Sasuke-kun" aku Hinata sambil menunduk.

Mata onyx Sasuke melebar, "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke datar, seolah sudah mengetahui isi hati Hinata.

"K-kau tidak marah?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Yang seharusnya marah bukan aku," Sasuke memandang Hinata. Hinata mendelik heran, alisnya bertaut. "Sabaku Gaara-lah yang harusnya marah" lanjut Sasuke.

"_**There's no such this as an end deep inside a dream"**_

"Mimpi buruk itu lagi!" Gadis berambut Indigo itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia ngos-ngosan. "Syukurlah, itu hanya mimpi" ia bernapas lega. Ia melirik kearah ponsel flip berwarna ungunya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari seorang Gaara.

'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sayonara...'

Hinata diam, matanya berkaca. "Ini mimpi kan?" ia menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi!" batin Hinata tak mempercayai. Ia takut semua ini terjadi pada seseorang yang telah mengisi lebih dari separuh hidupnya, ia berlari dan terus berlari mencari kepastian tanpa peduli harus menerjang angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Dan dibawah langit malam yang kian kelam, diantara hamparan lembut sewarna kapas ia membelalakkan matanya, berdiri dalam sepi dan kehampaan melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"Gaara-kun!" jeritnya sambil berlari memeluk tubuh yang tergolek tak berdaya di atas hamparan salju itu. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu," lalu mengecup singkat bibir dingin Gaara sebelum akhirnya menangis meraung dalam kesedihan.

**OWARI**

Gimana? Sedih nggak? Kurang 'ngena' ya feelnya? Haha gomen ._.V

Inspirasinya sih pas liat MV-nya The GazettE yang Pledge, asli sedih banget seriusan. Saya sampe mengeluarkan airmata loh :')


End file.
